tanlines
by king beluga
Summary: Yuki and Natsuki enjoying the beach...and each other. Written for Tsuritama kink meme.


"I'm surprised, Yuki," Natsuki said, pausing in his steps and sending his gaze towards the red-haired boy, "You sure have gotten tan recently.

"Yeah, I guess I have," Yuki replied in a relaxed tone as he held up his arms to inspect their tone, "I never really spent a lot of time in the sun before, so…" He trailed off, distracted by his fond memories of 'becoming a man of the sea' as it was. There were the longs days at sea, basking in the sun's warm rays along with the company of friends; the thrill of reeling in his biggest catch; the salty wind whipping through Natsuki's dark mane…wait, what was he doing having thoughts like that?

"H-hey, Natsuki, w-w-what are you–" Yuki sputtered nervously.

"A comparison," Natsuki said simply as he continued to roll up Yuki's sleeve, eyes squinted in faux concentration, "Wow, you're so pale under here. I'm impressed."

"Natsuki, that's embarrassing!" Yuki's voice came out mixed with soft chuckles elicited from the slight tickling sensation of Natsuki's fingers on his shoulder.

"Why's that?" Natsuki asked with a nonchalance that seemed somehow suspicious, "I'll show you my tanlines too. Though I doubt they're as impressive as yours". Before Yuki could make sense of what was happening, Natsuki had already removed his own shirt, tossing it to the sandy ground, and had Yuki's shirt half-way off saying, "Come on, let's compare". The crashing waves and crying gulls were drowning out by the seemingly overloud sound of Yuki's own pounding heart. Yuki raised his arms over his head without really thinking, and his shirt soon joined Natsuki's on the ground.

"I see," said Natsuki, sounding quietly pleased, "You may be darker than me here," his fingers gently brushed Yuki's brightly flushing cheek, but you're still paler than me…here," his hand traced a languid trail down to Yuki's pale chest.

"I…I guess so," Yuki managed to say, voice trembling more than intended. The slowly sinking sun cast an orange glow in which Natsuki looked exceptionally gorgeous, Yuki thought. Those long lashes cast shadows across his face, which was no longer hiding his mischievous intent.

"Yuki…" was all Natsuki needed to say to encourage Yuki to touch him back. Yuki tentatively grasped Natsuki around the waist, the excitement from the contact sending a jolt of sensation from his fingertips all the way up to his fluttering heart.

"Natsuki," Yuki's voice was barely audible. His hands slowly slid further up the other boy's back, pulling him closer. Natsuki took the opportunity to lean his head on Yuki's shoulder.

"Mmmm…" was Yuki's reaction to Natsuki's warm breath on his neck. A warmth was beginning to pool between his legs as well.

"Natsukiiiii," Yuki half moaned, sounding very much out of breath already, "Someone will see us".

"So let them," Natsuki practically purred, only serving to excite Yuki even further. The raven-haired boy then proceeded to press his lips to Yuki's skin, right where his shirt collar had apparently been. Then, he dragged his tongue on a wet path along the border between tanned and pale skin, enjoying the slightly salty flavor.

"Nn…Nah…aaahhh! Ah!" Yuki couldn't even manage Natsuki's name anymore, and Natsuki found this result to be quite pleasing. Even more pleasing was the wonderous friction created as Yuki squirmed reflectively at his touch, rubbing their bodies against each other. Yuki let out a surprised gasp when the hardness in his pants came into contact with something equally as hard. With a devilish smirk, Natsuki grabbed Yuki firmly by the backside and pressed their hips together. Natsuki took it upon himself to quiet the other boy's pleasured moans with his own mouth. Yuki could only whimper quietly as Natsuki's tongue slid into his mouth. Seeing how his trembling legs could barely hold him upright any longer, Yuki pulled Natsuki down to the ground on top of him. Natsuki wasted no time in grabbing Yuki's wrists and pinning them above his head before continuing to ravage the other boy's mouth relentlessly. Yuki enjoyed the feeling of the warm, smooth sand beneath him, and the weight of Natsuki's body pressing down on him. Natsuki couldn't help but moan at the way Yuki was bucking his hips shamelessly against him. Even through the fabric of their shorts, the feeling of their erections rubbing together was unmistakable. Yuki couldn't help but imagine what it might feel like without that extra layer, and then wondered for a instant if they might be getting carried away. However, all such thoughts were immediately pushed aside when Natsuki began grunting breathlessly in rhythm with his frantic grinding.

"Natsuki…ah!" Yuki managed to gasp as he came with a series of shudders. Most of the milky liquid pooled on his pale belly. Overcome by the sight, Natsuki reached his hand down his own pants, and after a few quick strokes, he was covering Yuki's face with his semen. The contrast between tan skin and whitish liquid was quite lovely, Natsuki thought.

"Ah, sorry if I got carried away there," Natsuki panted.

"Don't worry about it," Yuki said, bringing a semen covered finger to his lips and licking it clean. Natsuki took a moment to appreciate just how erotic the other boy was being.

"Well, I guess we should get cleaned up in the ocean before anyone shows up," Natsuki said, suddenly feeling a bit self conscious.

"Good call," Yuki reached out a hand to help the other boy up.


End file.
